Wayward Children
by MusicIsLife402
Summary: My twist on the Winchester story. See how the youngest Winchester deals with having two arguably over protective older brothers. Living the life of a hunter. With the added bonus of being able to see ghosts, demons, monsters and getting tossed into what she assumes is hell while she sleeps. And did she mention the spiders in the motel bathrooms? Emily Winchester is in for a ride.
1. Intro

**Hello Sunshine! **

**I'm back! I know, I know it's taken me long enough right? If you've read my old story this is a much updated and redone version of that. **

**Clearly I don't own Supernatural. Just putting that out there. **

**Read, review, tell me what you think. **

* * *

The sound of rain beating down against windows while lightening crackled across the sky, lighting up the night for seconds at a time. The booming of thunder quickly fallowing after it's companion. Yes, it was one hell of a storm raging on that summer night in South Dakota, all while another raging storm of a different kind raged on inside the old house.

"Bobby I can't take care of a baby!" John snapped close to glaring at the other man that was standing across the living room, behind his desk with a scowl on his lips.

"What the hell makes you think I can?" He snipped back, a growl in his tone.

"Because you are here! You have a house and all of that shit babies need." John said gesturing around him.

The scowl on Bobby Singer's face only deepened looking at the other man, his arms crossing over his chest.

"And what the hell makes you think that I will take care of her?"

"Because you are my last option right now. Her mother just found me out of the blue last week, all but shoved this baby at me. Telling me, she was mine and she couldn't deal with having a child and then left." John explained once more. He had already explained all of this when he had first showed up at Bobby's.

Arms uncrossing Bobby ran a hand over his mouth thinking about it, glancing the direction of the stairs where Dean had taken Sam and the baby.. Emily. He was almost positive Dean had said her name was Emily.

He had watched the kid walk into the house, protectively holding the baby in his arms, his jacket covering her so she wouldn't get wet. Bobby had watched as Dean had carefully taken the jacket off the baby in his arms, Sam peering over to look down at his sister with a smile. Telling her where they were, a backpack that Bobby supposed was doubled as a diaper bag on his back.

Dean had looked over at Bobby, arms tightening a fraction of an inch around the baby, green eyes close to begging the older man to help.

How the fuck could he not with those two boys looking at him, silently begging for his help with this.

"Balls… " He muttered looking back at John.

"Alright, I will take her, but, she is still your daughter. When she stars asking why she isn't with her dad and brothers, that's on you." He said firmly with a look.

"It's just until she's old enough to be on the road."

John promised.

They both knew it was a lie.


	2. Impromptu family meeting

**Hello Sunshine! Enjoy the first chapter, read, review tell me what you think. **

* * *

Heaving a sigh bored hazel eyes looked out the window at the nothingness that had been the scenery for hours now. There wasn't even a horse or cow to look at anymore. "Are we there yet?" The teen whined looking over at her brother, eyes pleading with him to tell her that they were in fact almost to their destination.

Rolling his eyes, Dean glanced over at the teen who in his view was dramatically slumped in the seat, bare feet up on the dashboard. "We aren't even in California yet kid, so no we aren't there." He said chuckling at the low almost pitiful sounding groan the answer got.

"Ohmygod this is taking foreeevvvveeerrr." Emily whined dragging out the word for affect. "Why are we even going to Stanford? Seriously it's not like Sam is going to come with us!" She pointed out for probably the hundredth time. Going and talking to Sam with the intentions of bringing him with them was a conversation Emily and Dean had been having on and off since before they had gotten in the freakin car and started the longest most boring, mind numbing road trip of Emily's life.

That might be a slight exaggeration, but she didn't care. This was fucking boring.

"He hasn't answered any of our calls, texts, emails or letters! I've sent him letters Dee, letters and nothing." She went on ending with a huff, hands falling onto her stomach.

"You know why we are going." Dean said glancing over at his sister. "He'll listen. He has too."

Emily groaned at the faith Dean had in their brother. How he could think that Sam would even see them was baffling to her. Her trust in her older brother had begun to break since the day he had left without saying goodbye. It had slowly but steadily breaking until it had finally shattered, the day of her graduation to be exact.

Since then, well Emily didn't have any trust or faith in her brother. She still loved him, of course she did. It was Sam, she just didn't have any faith in him anymore. He had basically cut them out of his life. She couldn't understand how he had done it so easily. Han't he missed them? Missed her?

"I doubt it." She muttered slumping farther down into the seat, arms crossing over her chest stubbornly, silently protesting this whole trip.

Don't be like that Em," Glancing over at her, Dean nearly rolled his eyes at the annoyed pout on her face. "He'll listen." He spoke firmly, believing that Sam would listen to what they had to say then help them.

Emily snorted in reply, nose crinkling up some in disbelief.

This time Dean did roll his eyes, one hand reaching over and ruffling the girls hair until she swatted his hand away with a whine. Nose crinkled in annoyance.

"I think someone needs a nap." Dean teased glancing over at the teen who stuck her tongue out at him, getting the man to chuckle. It really did look like Emily needed a nap. The dark circles under her eyes proof of how little sleep she'd been getting lately. The spark in her hazel eyes dimming.

That was something Dean hated seeing. That light in Emily's eyes fading, how tired and wary she looked while he wasn't able to do anything. He should be able to do something, he was her big brother dammit. Supposed to protect her, yet there was nothing he could do to stop this. How was he supposed to protect her from nightmares? From things that he couldn't see or even understand?

Dean wasn't able to do anything but wake her up when she started screaming. Assure her that she was safe, bandage up any wounds she'd gotten and sit up with her until she'd fall back asleep. Or stay up for the rest of the night watching whatever crap was on tv. That was all he was able to do, and it frustrated the hell out of the man.

He felt fucking useless.

"Try and get some sleep kid, I'll wake you if you begin to have a nightmare." He promised.

"You just want me to sleep so you don't have to listen to my whining." The words came out in a huff, with a slight glare at her brother.

Chuckling Dean nodded "Well duh."

"Got hours to go, and your whining is getting old."

Sticking her tongue out Emily gave him a look but she was unable to hold the glare thanks to a yawn that slipped out.

She was tired, exhausted honestly. She hadn't been sleeping much this past week. Not with all the nightmares she'd been having. Emily didn't have your typical nightmares, no that would be to easy wouldn't it. Would be too normal. No, Emily had horrible all to real nightmares.

Yawning again she shifted in the seat, pulling her legs down from on top of the dashboard. Shifting around to curl up in the seat better, using the hoodie of Dean's she was wearing as a pillow of sorts.

"You promise you'll wake me if I start having a nightmare?"

She asked looking over at Dean.

"Promise." With a nod of his head, he glanced over watching the teen shift around a little more, pulling the hood over her head to hide her eyes from the sun.

* * *

Dark brown messy curls piled on top of Emily's head in a messy bun. Eye's still holding sleepy annoyance in them, she frowned at Dean.

"This is going to end with us in jail isn't it…" She muttered dryly looking from her brother to the back of the apartment building. Dean was so sure he knew which apartment was Sam's…. Said this would be a easy in. Going up the fire escape, through a window. Would be fucking easy.

She was seriously doubting it'd be that easy. When was anything this easy? There was a ninety percent chance this would end with the two of them going to jail or having to run from the police.

"Nah, this will be a piece of pie." Dean assured her with confidence and a nod, strolling over to the ladder with a shit eating grin.

Heaving a sigh, pushing the sleeves of the hoodie to her elbows Emily walked after him muttering. "Uh huh you say this now, just wait until we are running from the police." Beginning to fallow her brother up the ladder, Emily spoke up again. "If we do get caught, I'm so saying you kidnapped me."

Snorting Dean glanced down at her.

"When has that ever worked?" He questioned pausing on a landing so Emily could catch up before starting up the stairs.

"It's worked a couple time." She argued lowly. "Besides," She paused pushing stray curls out of her face while leaning closer to a window, cooing at a cat laying in a window looking at them with mild interest. "I can turn on the water works and puppy eyes and men are putty in my hands. Unless the dude is a asshole… but it works most of the time." She spoke with a nod and faint smug grin.

Rolling his eyes, Dean paused on a landing. Peering into the dark room, that shit eating grin widening. "Found it."

Coming to stand on the landing with him, Emily peered into the dark room, face pressed against the glass. Hands around her face to help her see better into the room. "Are you sure?" She asked lowly moving a hand to watch Dean begin to pick the lock. "Cause I don't see anything in here that looks like Sam… it's a little girly looking." She mused looking back into the apartment. Looking in, Emily sucked in a sharp breath at the chill that went down her spine. Frowning, she looked around the apartment trying to see if there was anything there.

There didn't seem to be anything bad in the apartment, or not what she could see. Maybe it was just a chill and not anything else. Shaking off the feeling while releasing a slow breath through her nose she copped it up to being nothing.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure this one is Sammy's apartment." Dean spoke, missing the shutter and look that had been on Emily's face, focused on getting the window unlocked. The click telling them that he had succeeded.

"Got it." Opening the window Dean grinned over at her. "Lets go." He slipped into the room with the ease and grace of a cat.

Eye's widening a little Emily frowned at her brother. "Wait! Dean!" She hissed after him. What the hell! Was there a game plan here? What if this wasn't Sam's apartment!

"What if this isn't Sam's apartment!" She hissed lowly scrambling after her brother, trying to stay quiet and not fall on her face.

"Dee!" She hissed lowly watching him walk silently through the apartment.

Fucking hell… She was going to kill him if this was the wrong apartment. Letting out a huffing sigh, Emily looked around the room she was in. It still looked a little to girly for Sam to be living here. The feminine touches through the room couldn't be Sam's. There was no way, he'd have accent candles in random places. Looking around, she paused at a framed picture sitting on a cabinet.

Frowning, Emily picked it up to get a better look in the dark. Looking at it, her bottom lip got caught between her teeth in attempt to stop the pathetic little whimper from sounding, heart squeezing painfully in her chest. This was Sam's apartment. No doubt about it now, he lived here. With a beautiful blonde it looked like. Both of them smiling happily in the photo, arms wrapped around each other.

He really had moved on. A tiny piece of Emily had hoped he missed them. That he hadn't meant to leave them behind, hadn't meant to cut them off. That he had missed her graduation because he'd been unable to leave college, but he had wanted to go. It was silly and honestly stupid thinking that. Clearly he hadn't missed them, not with how he was smiling at the camera with his arms wrapped around the blonde. No… he hadn't missed her or Dean at all.

Pain and realization slammed into Emily, so hard it left her breathless for a second. The want to curl up in a ball and sob, her mind racing with thoughts and questions. Had she done something wrong for Sam to leave her behind? Was there something she could have done so he wouldn't have cut her off like he had? Didn't he love her? Why had he cut her out? After everything, after all the promises that he wouldn't leave her, that he'd always be there…. He had broken every single one of them. He had left her alone.

Tears swelling in pain filled eyes, making it hard to focus on the picture. Probably was a good thing, the image becoming blurry. Like that would ease the pain.

Grunts and a scuffle coming from the other room snapped Emily out of her thoughts. Sniffling, she set the frame down. Rushing in the direction of the noise, wiping the back of her hand over her eyes to get rid of the tears. Couldn't let Dean know how badly this hurt. Pausing at the sight of a glass vase, Emily picked it up on instinct.

Would be useful to smash into someone's head if Dean was in trouble. A large part of her wanted to smash it against Sam's head. Even if it wasn't him, Dean was fighting with, she wanted to smash the vase against his head. Anger bubbling up in her chest, replacing the hurt for the moment.

Only to nearly get ran over by Dean moving backwards into the room she was trying to get out of. "Hey! Tiny person here!" She hissed jumping out of the way, hugging the vase to her chest to keep it from dropping. Couldn't have it breaking over anything but Sam's head. Would be such a waste.

Standing against a wall so she wouldn't get dragged into the fight or hit by a failing limb, Emily watched Dean and who she was positive to be Sam, fight. Wincing when Sam took a hit to the face, "Ooo that had to hurt." She muttered. Alright, Emily was a big enough person to admit that she enjoyed it. Had taken delight in watching Sam getting hit in the face. Took even greater joy in watching him get slammed onto the floor.

Wincing she couldn't stop the faint grin from spreading across her lips. "Damn, that had to hurt."

Taking a cautious step forward, she paused looking at the two. She was not about to get caught up in a failing limb and get dragged into this fight or end up on her ass because of those two idiots.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." You could hear the grin and amusement in Dean's tone.

Despite herself Emily smiled a little looking at the two of them. Despite how badly it hurt and how angry she was with him. It was good to see Sam, she had missed him.

"Dean?"

Sam asked tone a little breathless and surprised looking up at his brother with big hazel eyes.

"The better one is here too."

Emily spoke with a little smile, shifting the vase in her arms to wiggle her fingers in greeting, Sam tilted he's head over to look at her with that same surprised look. "Emily?"

Dean laughed with that shit eating grin while Emily nodded both arms wrapping around the vase to keep it to her chest.

"What's up buttercup?" She asked.

"Jesus! You two scared the crap out of me!"

Sam accused with a slight glare. Getting both siblings to chuckle.

"That's cause you're out of practice."

Dean teased, only to yelp a little in surprise at Sam's sudden movements, ending up pinned under Sam now.

"Or not." Emily giggled unable to keep the smile from widening.

It was Sam's turn to look down at Dean with a smug look, tapping him in the chest twice.

Rolling his eyes Dean looked up at his little brother. "Aright, get off me." He grumbled rolling to his feet as Sam did.

"What the hell are the two of you doing here?" Sam asked looking between his two siblings, a hint of irritation in his tone.

"Well I was looking for a beer." Dean joked chuckle in his tone.

"Came to put post it notes with random things on them all around your apartment." Emily said with a shrug glancing around the place before back to her two brothers, still holding the vase. From what she could see the apartment wasn't bad, it was actually pretty nice. Way nicer then the crap motels they lived in. …But then again almost anything was nicer then the crap motels.

Looking over at Emily, Sam frowned noticing the vase she was holding. "What are you doing with that vase? Were you going to hit me with that?" He asked giving her a look. Aww it looked like Sammy boy still knew his sister even after all these years. It was heartwarming, I tell ya. So heartwarming that the urge to smash it against his skull only grew for the teen.

Glancing down at it, Emily nodded looking back up, "Was thinkin 'bout it yeah." Alright fine so Emily was really bitter about everything, so sue her. She really wanted to conk her brother in the head with the vase in her arms. Even now after he knew about her plan, she still really really wanted to chuck it at his head.

God it would be so satisfying to chuck it at his head. Watch it bounce off his stupid skull and break into a million pieces against the floor. Yup… Emily was bitter.

Giving the youngest sibling a look in the dark, Sam's gazed moved to the oldest. "What the hell are you two doing here?" He question, clearly annoyed by the break in.

"Okay, alright." There was a hint of a chuckle on Dean's tone, the man shifting his weight a little, glancing over at Emily. "We've gotta talk."

"Uh… the phone?" Sam retorted.

"If we would have called, would you have answered?" Emily spoke up, the bitterness leaking through her tone without her consent. She highly doubted he would have answered. That's what she'd been trying to tell Dean this whole time. Sam didn't want to be part of this anymore, didn't want to be part of this broken fucked up family. He hadn't answered any of Emily's phone calls before. Why would he actually fucking answer the phone now?

"Easy," Dean muttered, glancing over at the youngest Winchester with a look. A warning not to get them kicked out before they could talk.

Huffing, Emily lightly halfheartedly sneered back at Dean but held her tongue. Or she'd try to.

Sam huffed, opening his mouth to reply pausing as the light got turned on.

"Sam?" A feminine voice questioned. The look of irritation melted from Sam's face.

Blinking at the sudden light, Emily looked over with a little scowl only to nearly drop the vase looking at the blonde who had turned on the light. Arms slackened around the vase causing it to slip a little against her chest before she remembered and tightened her grip on it. So this was the woman from the picture… This was the woman who Sam had chosen over them.

Letting out a breath Sam looked at her.

"Jess, hey." Turning back to his siblings the man sighed. "Dean, Em, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

Jess… Her name was Jess. Looking at her, Emily smiled faintly "Hi." She squeaked, finding it very hard to keep her emotions in check right now. It had all become that much more real. Sam had a girlfriend, one he was living with, it had to be serious. The urge to cry slammed into her again. Dammit, she wasn't supposed to feel this sadness anymore, the longing for her brother. She didn't want to feel this way anymore. Ducking her head down a little, the brunette bit down on her bottom lip, watching everyone though her lashes trying to get a grip and not burst into tears. The last things she wanted right now was to loose it in front of them.

"Wait, Dean and Emily, as in your siblings?" Jess asked curiosity in her tone looking between the two of them a smile spreading across her face.

If Emily wasn't struggling not to cry and so angry with Sam. She thought she'd like Jess a lot. She didn't look or sound angry with them breaking into her apartment in the middle of the night. She looked more curious then anything. That right there meant she was a keeper.

"I love the smurfs."

Dean spoke, grin spreading wide across his face looking at Jess.

Sniffling softly, Emily rolled her eyes, wiping her nose with the back of one hand. Leave it to Dean to cheer her up, even without the man knowing it. Of course he was going to flirt with the pretty blonde that was barely dressed. He wouldn't be Dean Winchester if he didn't.

"You know, I've gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

Dean spoke taking a step closer to Jess, laying on the charm.

"Dean… stop hitting on Sam's girlfriend. If she's too good for Sam, then she's really way too fucking good for you." Emily spoke up, a grin spreading across her lips.

"Hey, watch it punk." Dean huffed with a look. "I will so take you down if I have too." He threatened.

A threat that the youngest didn't take seriously in the slightest. Stuck her tongue out at him with a laugh. "Sooo scary." She taunted, with a grin.

Looking between the siblings, a slight smile on her face Jess spoke, "Just let me put something on."

Dean's focus went back to Jess, that shit eating grin back on his face. "No no no, seriously I wouldn't dream of it." He spoke, walking over to Sam, he's eyes never leaving Jess.

Not that it was a big shock on anything. Dean having his eyes locked on a pretty girl and loosing focus? Shocker.

Sam giving Dean a 'drop dead' look? Another huge surprise for the teen, it was a complete shocker. No really, Emily was shook on how surprised she was from the looks her brothers were giving each other.

The bigger question was if Dean remembered the whole fucking reason they were here in the first place.

"Dean." She spoke up, eyebrow raised in question, arms shifting around the vase she was still holding. Still thinking about chucking it at Sam's head. Could be therapeutic, right? A way to vent, get out some anger and pain.

Glancing over at the youngest Winchester, Dean gave a slight roll of his eyes. "Anyway-"

Annnddd we have focus ladies and gentlemen.

"We need to borrow your boyfriend here. Talk about some private family business." Dean spoke with a nod,

"But, uh, nice meeting you."

Emily nodded at that, despite all the hurt and anger she felt. It had been nice meeting this woman. She seemed like a really cool person, hadn't started screaming and freaking out when they broke in, that right there was awesome.

"It really was." She pipped up, taking a step forward with a light almost sad smile.

Looking between the two siblings, Sam huffed softly "No."

No? The hell did he mean no? Nose crinkled up with annoyance, Emily watched Sam walk over to Jess, his arm going around her.

"The hell do you mean n-" Emily's words cut off by the large hand going over her mouth. Okay first… When had Dean gotten here? And second. Why couldn't she speak?

"Chill." Dean murmured, the hand over her mouth, falling to be around her shoulders. Oh that's right, she still had a lot of unresolved anger towards Sam and was still holding a vase with his name on it. Looks like years of watching Doctor Phil was paying off.

Letting out a breath, she nodded slightly, looking over at the oh so happy couple. Yup, still bitter.

"Okay." Dean spoke with a light shrug of his shoulders, keeping one arm around Emily. He wouldn't put it past her to throw that vase she was holding for some reason at Sam's head.

Green eyes flicked from both people, "Um, dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Emily bristled at the condescending smug tone coming from Sam. Lips curling back into a sneer. Yes, dad wasn't a great father, and yes she knew Sam and dad butted heads more then sheep in the mountains. But they were trying to have a fucking serious conversation with him, and he was treating this all like a damn joke.

She hadn't missed how Dean ducked his head down for a second, that look of defeat and disappointment flashing in his eyes for that brief second. All the faith and hope Dean held in Sam, after everything. Sam was throwing it all back in Dean's face. That alone, had Emily bristling, ready to put Sam back on his ass and lay into him.

"You fucking asshole. I knew we shouldn't-" "Emily"

Dean's sharp tone, and soft squeeze of her shoulder got her to shut up. She glared at Sam with gritted teeth, arms tighter around the vase.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." The finality in Dean's tone had even Emily glancing up at him. The seriousness of it settling back into her.

Hazel eyes watched Sam absorb this information, she caught the slightest of ticks in his jaw. How Jess glanced up at him curiously.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

Well hey, look who was finally getting the message!

Dean ushered Emily forward, the teen pausing remembering what she was still holding. It really was a bummer she didn't get to throw this at Sam. Was to late to do it now.

Looking over at Jess, a almost hesitant shy smile crossed Emily's face. "Um… you probably want this back." Passing it over, the smile grew, from Jess smiling back with a light laugh.

"Yeah, thank you. It was nice meeting you two."

Nodding Emily did her best to ignore the squeeze of pain, knowing that this woman had won. She'd gotten Sam. The worst part of it? Emily couldn't even find it in herself to be angry with this woman. It wasn't her fault, if they'd meet under better circumstances she would have really liked Jess.

"Yeah, you too." Smiling Emily looked at the other woman for a second longer. There was something about her that had Emily lingering, a little tick in the back of her mind.

"You comin' Em." Dean spoke, pulling Emily out of her mind with a little shake of her head.

"Yeah," With a last smile at Jess, Emily walked out the door where both brothers were waiting.

Letting out a breath, pushing curls out of her face, the teen looked around the dimly lit stairwell. "Huh.. looks a little murdery." She muttered, glancing over at Dean while the two of them waiting for Sam to get dressed.

She couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, couldn't tell if it was actually something or just her being upset over seeing Sam.

Yawning, a sleeve covered hand rubbed her left eye.

"You alright?"

Dean questioned, leaning against the wall watching her with that slightly worried mother hen look he got.

"Mmhmm, little tired but m'alright." Emily told him between another yawn. She'd gotten a surprisingly nice nap on the way here. But she was still majorly sleep deprived. Dealing with unwanted emotions reminded her of this.

"You can get some sleep when we're done here." Dean promised glancing over at the opening door. A still annoyed looking Sam walking out dressed.

Walking down the stairs ahead of them, Emily glanced over her shoulder every now and then ay the two giants fallowing her. Why hadn't she gone after them? Would make this whole conversation a whole lot easier.

"I mean, come on. You two can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you guys."

Fighting the urge to tell Dean she told him so, Emily kept going down the stairs.

"You're not heading me, Sammy. Dad's missing. We need your help to find him."

Uh no.. no they did not need Sam's help but Dean still wasn't listening to her. The faith he still had in Sam was getting annoying. Wasn't Emily enough? She'd staid with Dean all these years, Sam had left but she hadn't gone anywhere. Wasn't her helping him enough? The teen was starting to feel a little unwanted and not enough. She understood wanting Sam back, really she did but.. This was starting to feel like Dean would rather have Sam hunting with him, wanted Sam to have his back and not her.

"You remember the poltergeist from Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing and he's always fine." Sam argued with a huff and look.

With a little shake of his head, Dean stopped. One hand reaching out, grabbing hold of Emily's hood to stop her too. He didn't want her wondering off or more likely locking him out of the impala in protest.

Pausing at the tug on her hood, Emily frowned slightly looking up at the two. Again, why wasn't she behind them? Then she wouldn't have to crane her neck back to look up at them to be part of this conversation. Sam was positive dad was fine. He'd done this before, it wasn't a big surprise but he was never gone this long without calling. Dean was positive something was wrong. Emily wasn't sure herself. He could be fine, just forgotten about them or to busy to call and check in. Or something could actually be wrong, didn't know what to think right now.

"He's never gone for this long." Emily spoke up, looking between her brothers.

"What she said. Now are you gonna come with us or not?" Dean asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"I'm not."

Oooooohhh big surprise. "Told you." Emily muttered, sidestepping the blind swat to the head Dean tried to do.

"Why not?"

Dean looked completely taken back by this answer, cause it wasn't like Emily had been telling him this would happen the whole fucking ride here. Oh wait, yes she had told him.

With a slight roll of his eyes and shake of his head, Sam spoke. "I swore I was done hunting. For good."

The finality of his tone had Emily rolling her eyes.

"Yeah and I swore I'd be taller," She gestured at all her five foot four glory. "And look how well that turned out." She retorted, one eyebrow raised in a silent challenge. Getting a slight snicker from Dean while Same all but glared down at her. "You swearing to be taller and me swearing off hunting are two completely different things." He snapped back.

"Alright enough," Dean cut in before she could snap back. "Come on Sam, it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad." He was trying to get things back on topic and not have this turn into a fight between his siblings.

"Maybe not for you, but I had to grow up sharing a backseat with this fuckin nerd." Emily huffed, sneering lightly up at Sam who made a sound of protest.

"Enough." Dean growled, "Get movin." He ordered Emily with a light shove to start down the stairs again, ending the fight before it could start. He was not going to deal with those two idiots fighting on the stairs. It would end in broken bones and tears, he was sure of this. The point of this trip was to get Sam to join them, not for this to end in a trip to the ER.

Scoffing, she started down the stairs again, arms crossing over her chest in annoyance.

"It really wasn't that bad Sam." Dean spoke, glancing over at the other man, getting things back on track again.

"Yeah?" Sam scoffed, "When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

Stopping at the door, Emily looked back with a shrug. "Well to be fair, there probably wasn't anything there in the first place. Just you being a wuss." Her lips quirked up into a slight nasty grin. She was not going to play nice right now, not with everything Sam did. How many promises he broke.

Sam's gaze narrowed looking at her. "Yeah? And you would know, wouldn't you, little freak." He hissed back. Shoulder's tensing, she sneered back, ready to full on tackle him to the ground when Dean stepped between them.

"You shut it." Dean pointed at Emily with a sharp look, he was reaching the end of his tolerance to her attitude. Looking away, the teen scoffed lightly, arms still crossed over her chest.

"And you, knock it off." Dean warned Sam with a pointed look. They needed to calm the fuck down, they had bigger things to worry about then those two fighting. Sam's jaw ticked but he held his tongue, but not being sending a glare in Emily's direction.

"Okay, but what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked going once again back to the first conversation.

"I was nine!" Sam argued, "He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark." Like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Making a face Emily looked over at Sam, he was kidding right? Right? The urge to say something snarky was on the tip of her tongue but right now, she didn't want to push Dean more then she already had.

Making a face Dean shook his head, "Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know what's out there." The 'duh' in Dean's told had Emily giggling softly.

"Uh huh." She pipped in, grinning sweetly at the look Dean sent her.

"Yeah I know but still," Sam tried to argue, but it was pointless, they all knew it. "The way we grew up man, after mom was killed. Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her."

Emily and Dean shared a glance, was there a point to this? Or was Sam just rambling and whining?

"Is there a point to this?" Emily asked, Sam ignoring her completely now moving on.

"We still haven't found the damn thing, so we killed everything we can find."

"And that's a bad thing?" Emily pipped up again looking over at Sam. Seriously, he said it like it was a bad thing, like they hadn't saved a lot of people doing what they do.

Dean agreed, giving a slight nod. "We save a lot of people doing it too."

Scoffing Sam rolled his eyes, annoyed that his siblings didn't see the point.

"You think mom would have wanted this for us? Or Emily's mom?" Sam asked, the hail mary of questions, trying to get them to see his point.

Snorting Emily rolled her eyes "Uh yeah… my mom dumped me in front of a motel door with nothing but a note hoping it was the right door. Soooo I don't think she'd give fuck." She retorted with a 'what can you do' shrug. He'd lost this argument, that was clear when Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the door open.

"Ya lost Sammy boy." Emily cooed, walking out after Dean with a slight smug grin.

Sam wasn't giving up though, oh no, that would make this all to easy.

"The weapon training, melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"We know how to kick ass, that a bad thing?" Emily asked glancing behind her at Sam while they walked to the impala.

"That's not-" Sam tried but Dean interrupted him,

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some boring normal apple pie life? Is that it?" He questioned, a little annoyance in his tone.

"No, not normal. Safe." Sam scoffed back, like it was the most logical and normal answer in the world.

"Uh… still sounds pretty fucking boring to me.." Emily muttered leaning against the side of the impala while they all talked… or argued. Depended on who you asked.

"And that's why you ran away." Dean scoffed softly, looking away for a second. That is what caught Emily's attention, straightening up some she looked at her older brother. She didn't like it when he was upset or hurting, she'd do anything to take the pain away from him. He.. well Dean was basically Emily's everything right now, he was her best friend, hero, big brother, basically her dad. She hated seeing him upset.

Huffing Sam looked at the two of them. "I was just going to college. It was dad who said, if I was going, I'd better stay gone." He shrugged his shoulders, "That's what I'm doing."

In all honestly, despite the bitterness, feeling of abandonment and a whole lot of other emotions that Emily was not about to get into right now, if ever. She understood Sam's point too. That fight between dad and Sam had been horrible, dad had told him that if he left he was as good as dead. It hadn't been pretty. Still did nothing to help the bitterness she felt. Understanding didn't help her feel better.

Scoffing softly, Dean licked his lips "Yeah well, dads in real trouble right now, if not dead. I can feel it."

Sam looked between them, settling on Emily. "Yeah? What about you? Feel anything?" He asked, eyebrow raised in question. Shrugging helplessly, she looked between her brothers. "It doesn't work like that and you know it." She spoke with a sneer, hating how Sam was acting right now. He knew her 'gifts' didn't work like that. This wasn't something she had control over.

A slight smug look formed on Sam's face, turning to speak to Dean. "But I have a gut feeling something is wrong." She spoke softly, watching the look fall from Sam's face.

"We can't do this alone."

Frowning, Sam huffed lightly. "Yes you can."

If Emily got a vote -and it had been made clear on the ride over she did not get a vote- she thought they could do this alone. The world knew that by now. Dean was too stubborn to admit it too.

Looking away Dean shook his head lightly "Yeah well, we don't want too."

The hurt, close to desperation to have Sam back, in her oldest brothers tone, killed Emily inside. Those thoughts of her being unwanted and not good enough sneaking back into her mind. Whispering that she was nothing but a place holder until Sam came back.

Looking down Sam heaved a sigh, thinking things over for a second before looking up. "What was he hunting?"

Grin spreading across Dean's face, he nudged Emily. The silent 'told ya' was not missed by her. Rolling her eyes, feet shuffled after Dean. Going to the trunk, she huffed softly hands shoved into her pockets while Dean opened the trunk. Filled with all the tools and goodies of their trade.

Propping open the spare tire compartment with a shotgun, Dean looked through the organized chaos. "Alright, where did I put that thing…" muttering as he looked. Exhaling heavily through her nose, Emily nudged Dean out of the way with her hip, "Jesus you are helpless without me." She teased lowly.

Watching Sam shifted his weight, curious about something. "So when dad left, why didn't you two go with him?" It was a valid question.

"We were working our own gig. This, uh voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Dean explained watching the youngest shift through papers for the right ones. Pausing Emily shuttered, glancing over at Sam "Hate voodoo, fucking hate it. It was the worst thing ever. Some nasty ass swamp witch, I nearly got eaten but a freakin alligator." She grumbled elbowing Dean in the ribs when he chuckled.

Looking between them, eyebrow raised Sam questioned another question on his mind. "Dad let you two go on a hunting trip by yourselves?" Who would think that would be a good idea?

Snorting, Dean looked over at him blankly "I'm twenty six dude, she's," He gabbed his thumb in the youngests direction "Eight teen, why wouldn't he?"

Wordlessly Emily passed Dean the papers he'd tried and failed to find.

"Alright, here we go. So dad was checking out this two lane blacktop outside of Jericho California. About a month ago," Passing Sam a piece of paper with a news article and man's photo on it. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA." He explained.

Reading over the article, Sam glanced up, "So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Nah, that's unlikely." Emily spoke up "Cause, here is another one in April," Pointing to the paper Dean put down, "And another one in December of 04, 03, 98, 92. Ten of them over the past twenty years. It was all men, all on the same five mile stretch of road." She explained with a shrug, "So I mean unless the kidnappers have a fetish for random dudes on a blacktop. We're thinkin it's something else."

Dean nodded in agreement, taking back the paper and putting them in the folder. Grabbing another bag while he put the folder away. "It started happening more and more, so dad went to dig around. It was 'bout three weeks ago. We haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Emily spoke while Dean pulled the recorder out from the bag.

"Then I get this voicemail yesterday." Dean finished explaining, pressing play for them to listen. The recording was staticky, signal breaking up.

The gravely voice of John Winchester fills the air, "Dean… something big is starting to happen… I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may… Be very careful Dean. We're all in danger." Dean pressed stop, the light click ending the static.

Eyes on the recorder in Dean's hand, Sam mused over it, "You know, there's EVP on that?"

Dean grinned, looking like a proud mother hen, getting Emily to roll her eyes slightly.

"Not bad Sammy, Kinda like rising a bike, isn't it?"

Both siblings shaking their heads at their big brother. Who for the record was a huge dork.

"Alright, I slowed the message down, ran it through a gold wave and took out the hiss. This is what I got." "Actually I did that while you were hitting on some skank at a bar." Emily interjected, "When I found it, I dragged you out of that bar. Probably saved you from getting HIV. So you're welcome."

Giving Emily a look, Dean huffed "Alright fine. Emily did it and found this." He corrected with a huff.

A low purring sounding female voice played, "I can never go home."

"Never go home.." Sam mused over the words. "Creepy right," Emily shuttered softly, stepping back so Dean could straighten up and close the trunk.

"You know, in almost two years, I've never bothered you, never asked for a thing." That was true, to Emily's knowledge, he hadn't bothered Sammy at all. She couldn't say the same thing, she'd tried getting a hold of him up til a year ago.

Hands going back into her pockets, blinking owlishly, she watched Sam sigh looking away. She could practically see those gears churning in his head.

"Alright… I'll go. I'll help you find him." It sounded like it almost pained him to say it.

She didn't miss how Dean brightened up a little nodding while struggling not to grin. She just stood there, looking at the brother she tried to forget.

"But, I have to get back first thing Monday. Just.. Just wait here." Sam glanced in their direction, looking at the door they'd existed from.

"What's first thing Monday?" Emily asked the curiosity getting the better of her, plus a little thing of anger.

Sam paused turning to look back at them, licking his lips. "I have.. this.. I have a interview."

"What? A job interview? Skip it." Dean saying it like it was a no brainer. Emily shrugging along with him.

Sam shook his head lightly, looking away for a second before back at them, like it was hard to tell them. "It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school? You got into law school?" Emily asked softly, head tilted to the left a little. Sam used to talk about becoming a lawyer, despite everything, she was proud of her big brother.

"We got a deal or not?" Sam asked ignoring Emily's question.

The siblings said nothing, got giving a slight nod, watching Sam walk back into the building and out of sight.

Huffing Emily kicked a loose rock, watching it skip across the cement, into the darkness. "I still am against this." She grumbled with a look, getting Dean to laugh from sitting on the bumper, "Yeah I know."

Making noise of annoyance, the teen stomped to the passenger door, opening it only to pause at Dean's voice. "You know you'll have to sit in the back." "Uh no.." Emily spoke turning to look at him. "I ride shotgun, that's my spot."

Sighing Dean looked at her "Come on Em.." "Why does he get the front seat!" She huffed hands thrown to the air to slap against her thighs. "Because he's taller then you, just please." Blinking she looked at her brother, scoffing in irritation, she closed the passenger door. Fighting the urge to slam it so the car shook. "Fine," Hissing she yanked open the back.

"Sure, just let the fucking jerk who's been gone for years get the front seat. Don't see why he can't be squished in the back. But noooo, shove the one who hasn't abandon you in the back. Yeah whatever." Yanking her blanket from the front seat, Emily huffed closing the door harder then necessary. Biting down on her bottom lip in attempt to stop the tears that filled her eyes. She blamed it on being over tired and seeing Sam again.

"Come on Em.." Dean tried leaning through the front drivers side window, looking at her. "It's not like that, you sitting back here isn't punishment." His tones low, in that big brother figure voice he took when he was worried or when trying to get her not to cry. "Come on you and I both know that Sam won't shut up if he sat in the back. You wanna listen to him whine and carry on the whole time?"

Laughing weakly, Emily shook her head "No," Her voice held a warble in it, trying to stop the tears. Wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie, she took a deep breathing, trying to pull herself together. "I'm just really tired." She confessed when some tears fell and Dean looked pained to have upset her.

"Get some sleep, we won't get to Jericho til morning at least."

Nodding Emily wiped her eyes again, "You'll still wake me if I have a nightmare?" Dean nodded "Duh," Holding out his closed fist, Emily laughed weakly, bumping fists making a lame explosion sound when they connected.

Shifting around, the teen laid down, hood pulled over her face. Using half the blanket as a pillow, the other half thrown over her body. Sighing softly, eyes slipped shut. Listening to Dean shift to lean against the door waiting for Sam to come back down.


End file.
